MIPI D-PHY standards are defined as a signal interface between an integrated circuit element inside a mobile device and a display or a camera module. An MIPI (Mobile Industry Processor Interface) is a type of internal interfaces inside the mobile device. The D-PHY standards employ a differential transmission scheme in which signals transmitted through two wires establish a relation in phases opposite to each other.
A mixed-mode S-parameter is used as an evaluation indicator for components inserted into a transmission line in the differential transmission scheme or for a substrate on which the transmission line is formed. The mixed-mode S-parameter can be calculated from a normal S-parameter (which is referred to as a single-ended S-parameter). When the mixed-mode S-parameter is used, the transmission characteristics of a signal can be readily evaluated for each mode such as a normal mode and a common mode.